


Starry Skies

by theRadioStarr



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and One-Shots [28]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Solavellan, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by @rhincodon-feminist (@wolf-dreams-halla-wakes) on Tumblr: No way. It's your turn. </p>
<p>She apparently needed Solas like she needed air. How could I not deliver?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Skies

Artemis found that she loved the Hissing Wastes, especially by night. She knew that the Western Approach was similar, but still it wasn’t the  _same;_ here, there were no poison geysers or ruins every five steps. There  _were_  ruins, but they were dwarven, and  _fascinating_. 

Perhaps her favourite part about the Hissing Wastes, though, was the night sky. The moons were massive against it, and the stars so bright and plentiful, it seemed they outnumbered the dark expanse between them. 

Every night that they were here, Artemis and Solas would lay beneath them. They would lay in comfortable silence, one of his arms behind her neck and the other stretched across his stomach to lace his fingers with hers. When she would point up at a constellation, she would always point with that hand, so she could look at their hands folded together. 

“See anything new,  _ma vhenan?”_ Solas purred in her ear. 

Artemis smiled. “No way, it’s your turn,” she told him. “Remember you promised you’d tell me of the old legends?” 

Solas chuckled next to her. “I do remember that. Perhaps I can tell you of something different.”

“Oh?” Artemis countered, intrigued. 

“I could tell you of a star so bright, she outshines the heavens above,” he murmured in her ear, the arm behind her head flexing as he bent his elbow to brush her hair away from her face with his empty hand. “I could tell you a star so constant, none who follow her could be lost. I could tell you of a star so beautiful and powerful, she inspires worship.” 

Artemis thanked both her dark skin and the late hour, that Solas wouldn’t see how hot her face was. Her stomach twisted with butterflies. “And what do you call this star?” she asked him, her voice no more than a whisper.

“Many call her Inquisitor,” he answered. “Others still, Artemis. I call her  _ma vhenan_.” 

When he kissed her, Artemis sighed. 

Artemis loved the night sky, especially when he made her feel she was the most beautiful part of it. 


End file.
